What Hurts The Most
by PorcelainDoll304
Summary: A certain character's child shows up at Juandissimo's hospital. Slightly AU. Cupid/Juandisimo Wandisimo and Anti-Cosmo/Timmy/Cosmo love triangle.
1. Chapter One

**Title: **What Hurts the Most

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Pairing: **Cosmo/Timmy/Anti-Cosmo

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Contains yaoi. Use discretion.

--------

**A/N: Bear with me for the OC bits. I know an OC can annoy most people, but my OC is mandatory for the full effect of the story. There will be quite explicit Timmy/Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo/Timmy towards the middle of the story if you can just muscle through the OC bits.**

**------**

The child appeared out of nowhere, an apparently human child in a fairy hospital. As everyone honed in on the poor kid, the fairy accompanying the child shooed them away.

"The human is with me," the fairy snapped, "and very sick, so if you'd please give us some room, that would be excellent."

"Yes, hello, what can I help you with?" the receptionist queried.

"My godchild is very, very sick," the fairy remarked, gesturing at the child. The child's brown curls were soaked with sweat as they fell across their face, and the pain caused them to stand there doubled over clutching their stomach.

"We aren't equipped to deal with human patients here, sir, I'm terribly sorry…"

"We have reason to believe that this particular ailment was caused by magic," the fairy insisted, his green eyes flashing dangerously. "If I was to take my godchild to a human hospital, they would know something is up."

"Alright, sir, it'll be about a thirty minute wait. We're very busy tonight," the receptionist explained. "We'll need you to come with us and give us some information on your godchild."

"I can do that," the fairy agreed, and then turned to the child. "You should have a seat while I'm gone. That fever can only go up."

"Okay," the child nodded, sitting down in one of the floating chairs around the room.

The second the child sat down, it burst into tears.

---------

"Community service," the receptionist fairy had repeated for the sixth time that night. "Honestly. As if we don't have enough people working here who don't want to be here, now they're sending prisoners to work for us! Sick people need gentle, loving care, not some prisoner leering at them when they're bathing."

Juandissimo had really wanted to tell the receptionist fairy that first, he was not a prisoner. He was doing this so that he didn't end up a prisoner, and secondly, he had been caught stealing a diamond from the Buxaplenty house, not anything that would even remotely lead to leering at people when they were bathing. But Juan didn't say any of this because he really didn't want to offend the fairy that was giving him this job.

As they passed through the waiting room, Juan noticed a very young child bawling her eyes out as she sat there clutching her stomach. Her curly brown hair fell almost to her shoulders and her blue eyes were wincing in pain.

"I do not mean to be rude," Juan began, "but is it practical to leave someone in such pain sitting in a waiting room?"

"We're very, very busy," the receptionist halfheartedly answered, rolling his eyes.

"But look at her!" Juan exclaimed, rushing to the child's side as she began coughing madly.

"Look, she hasn't been sitting there long, she just got here. Her godparent is filling out the forms now. She's lucky she's even here. She's a rare case. We very rarely treat humans," the receptionist snapped. "And honestly, you haven't been here long either. I could very easily throw you out onto the streets!"

Juan wanted to leave the child sitting there and just apologize to the receptionist fairy and continue on with the halfhearted tour, but the poor thing finally coughed up a large amount of sparkly purple something-or-other and began sobbing once again, staring up at Juan with those big blue eyes of hope, and Juan couldn't just abandon the child in the waiting room.

"Please, I am begging you, just take a look at her!" Juan pleaded. The receptionist fairy sighed.

"Alright, look, Juandissimo, I've had just about enough of this."

"I'm sorry, please, do not cast me into the streets!" Juan pleaded. Everyone in the waiting room was now staring at him.

"I've had about enough of this," the fairy continued without even looking at Juan, "so I'll tell you what. I'll take this kid in right now and she can be all yours. That's right, whatever she needs, you'll give it to her and you'll do it with a smile. If she heals okay and says you helped her do so, you can tell whomever is keeping track of your hours that you worked here tirelessly and keep your pretty little face out of prison. But if you make one false move and she dislikes you, well, I hope you like prison food, Juandissimo."

"It's a deal!" Juan agreed, and took the child's hand enthusiastically, smiling from ear to ear as he led her back. Inwardly he was dreading having to spend perhaps months here waiting for her to heal, but it did his heart good not to see her crying in the waiting room any longer. And even though she was still crying, she seemed to have brightened considerably.

--------


	2. Chapter Two

**Title: **What Hurts the Most

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Pairing: **Cosmo/Timmy/Anti-Cosmo

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Contains yaoi. Use discretion.

--------

**A/N: Since Juandissimo speaks Spanish during the show, I've decided to put a few Spanish words in this fanfic when he speaks. Most of them are pretty self-explanatory but if you don't understand one just ask me and I'll tell you what it means.**

**--------**

Juan pushed his dark hair out of his eyes and yawned softly behind a hand. He'd been here for the past few hours, obediently never leaving the little girl's side for the entirety of the exam and then watching over her like some sort of twisted guardian angel while she fitfully fell asleep. They'd given her endless amounts of medication for her stomach but she still complained of sharp stomach pains and every few minutes coughed up the sparkly purple stuff. They'd taken a sample of that but the labs were stumped. They'd never seen anything like it, not in a human or a fairy. They did a few tests and it didn't even seem to be inside of her except when she coughed it up. The best they could come up with was that it was magically poofing itself inside of her every few minutes and she was forced to cough it up because it didn't agree with her non-magical body. What, exactly, was making it poof inside of her hadn't been quite explained.

He didn't know much about the girl, either. Her name was Piper, at least assumedly, since her fairy had called her by that name several times and several doctors referred to her as Miss Asmoc. So, taken from the evidence, he had gathered that her name was Piper Asmoc. That was the absolute most he knew about her. He had no idea if she was rich or poor, orphan or parented, even her age was a mystery to him. He assumed her rather young as she was quite small and, while he hadn't been "leering", he had noticed that her body was fairly undeveloped for a woman's body.

Her chart sat on the very end of her bed, taunting him. Everything he could ever want to know about the girl was right inside of that little folder, all of his questions about her would be answered just by opening it and peering inside. It seemed quite unfair that he was forced to stay by her side at all times and yet wasn't allowed to know anything more than her name and the blaringly obvious fact that she was female. He had known that in the waiting room as she'd been dressed in a powder blue summer dress.

He knew very little more than what an absolute stranger would know about her, and that bothered him.

"Where am I?" the girl abruptly asked, sitting upright in bed and then doubling over, clutching her stomach as she coughed. Juan sighed and went to her side.

"You are in a hospital," Juan answered, attempting to sound soothing. He wasn't even sure she could hear him over the sound of her coughing. Then she started retching and a disturbing amount of the sparkly purple stuff came out, splattering onto the floor. It glowed slightly in the dark room, which made Juan's stomach turn, especially since nobody knew what the stuff was or what it might do if it came in contact with his skin. Juan went to the door and called out for a doctor.

The only person that came was the receptionist fairy.

"Can I help you?" the fairy demanded.

"Yes. I think the girl in there just threw up…or the sparkly purple equivalent. Perhaps a doctor should…"

"No, no. The doctors don't meddle with the vomit and whatnot. We have enough samples of it. All that there's left to do is to clean it up. So," the receptionist fairy grinned and poofed up a mop and bucketful of water, tossing it to Juan, "clean it up."

"_Maravilloso,_" Juan murmured, reentering the room and beginning to clean up the mess. He wrinkled his nose at the sickeningly sweet smell that clung to the sparkly purple stuff. It took him a minute to realize that the sniffling and hiccupping coming from the bed was the sound of Piper crying.

"Are you in pain again, _Niño?_" Juan queried gently. Piper quickly shook her head but the tears didn't stop.

"No, the painkillers are working wonders and I think puking that stuff up helped rid some of the pain. I just…I miss him!" She then began heavily sobbing once again. Juan wondered who "he" might be. Her father, perhaps, or her brother? Maybe she was just missing the fairy that'd brought her in. Either way, the poor kid seemed quite distraught about it. The mess was pretty much cleaned up now, so he sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back while she cried.

"It is okay to cry, _Niño. _Sometimes it is the only thing that helps. You will be okay. He will come to you if he truly cares, and if he does not, there is no use crying over him." Granted, Juan still didn't know who "he" was, but his words seemed to calm Piper down a bit.

"I've never spent a night without him since he was given to me when I was very young. It seems so strange not to have him within reach whenever I need him. I've become very spoiled, I suppose, by always having him with me," Piper quietly explained. "Oh, god, I don't feel good now. Just thinking about it makes me feel like I need to be sick again."

Juan really wanted to scramble off the bed at the idea of that, as he still somewhat feared the sparkly purple stuff that she kept coughing and vomiting up, but he knew she would see that as unkind, so he remained there.

"Where is he?" Juan queried.

"They're questioning him now. I do hope they're being kind. They said they only thought it would take a day or two, but I think they'll hold him until they hear what they want to hear. I'm sure he's beside himself. He hasn't been without me for a long time, either," Piper whimpered.

"Calm your heart, _mi Niño,_" Juan assured her. "It will all be alright in the end. Now, would you like me to magically put you back to sleep?"

"I had a bad experience with that once. I think I'll just go back to sleep the old-fashioned way," Piper decided, burrowing back under the thin blanket and resting her head on the pillow. Juan waited until her breathing became even again before leaving the bed to return the mop and bucket to the receptionist fairy.

"Took you long enough," the fairy snapped, "or did the sight of the vomit make you throw up, too?"

"Whatever you want to believe,_ recepcionista,_" Juan shrugged. "Piper is fast asleep in her room now and she hasn't coughed for about half an hour."

"False recovery, I'm sure. Now, I may be intruding, but what exactly did you say to her?" the receptionist fairy queried, quirking one pink eyebrow and grinning from ear to ear.

"Pardon?"

"I heard her in there crying her little eyes out. I'm certain you must have said something insulting. Told her the only reason you bothered to care about her was for community service and that the thing on the top of your list was to get your tan ass away from her germy self?"

"I would never tell her that!" Juan indignantly snapped.

"Ah, you'd only think it, right? I knew it. You good-looking bad boy types are all the same. Only care about making sure your hair is gelled and your clothes are the latest trend. Speaking of which, you might want to invest some of the money you robbed the bank for in a pair of scrubs. That bright white t-shirt won't last a second if you get puked on," the receptionist gestured at the Latino fairy's outfit with a pen and rolled his eyes.

"Why would I rob a bank for money when I can have anything I desire with a wave of my wand?" Juan queried, and just to prove it he waved his wand and his ensemble switched to a pair of pale blue doctor's scrubs.

"I'm sure they're very brand-name," the receptionist fairy smirked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do than discuss clothing brands with the likes of you. Tomorrow you will do whatever Miss Asmoc desires. If that means you must feed, clothe, and bathe her, that is what you will do. I have already told the staff that you are her primary caretaker and therefore you get the privilege of wearing this." The receptionist fairy dug a pager out of his pocket and handed it to Juan. "Miss Asmoc will have the other one. If you have any downtime, you will work as a volunteer with other patients, which mainly means talking to them about their problems and whatnot. Any questions?"

"What shall I do until tomorrow, _recepcionista?_" Juan queried.

"You may go home. Once Miss Asmoc awakes, I will have her page you," the receptionist fairy explained. "Oh, and my name isn't _recepcionista. _It's Cupid. Good night to you, Juandissimo."

"Good night, _Señor _Cupid," Juan smiled, tossing the pager up and down in his hand and switching back into his usual clothes as he walked through the front doors.

---------

**A/N: I realize that Cupid is pretty OOC as he isn't **_**that **_**much of a jerk, but keep in mind that this is AU meaning characters aren't always exactly the same as they are in canon. In this canon, Cupid and Juandissimo have not yet met, and Cupid is not the god of love, he is a fairy.**

**For those who are confused as to why this is marked Anti-Cosmo/Timmy/Cosmo when so far this has been all about Piper and Juandissimo, keep in mind the summary – Piper is a fairy's kid, but she's human. Her last name also holds some relevance to that part of the story, and I haven't yet said who the fairy was who brought her in, why Juan stole a diamond, or who the boy she was crying over was. There's a HUGE other part to this story that will be HEAVILY hinted at in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Title: **What Hurts the Most

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Pairing: **Cosmo/Timmy/Anti-Cosmo

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Contains yaoi. Use discretion.

--------

Juan entered the hospital at nine o'clock that next morning. Piper didn't page him and Juan was concerned that something bad had happened, so he pretty much ran into the hospital and up to the front desk. Cupid was working again. Juan wondered if he was the only receptionist they had. He always seemed to be working there.

"Good morning," Cupid cheerily remarked, and then his expression darkened. "Oh, it's you. Piper got moved to a room on the third floor."

"Why? Is she worse?" Juan demanded, practically leaping through the little window.

"No, the room she was in last night was an overnight room. Since we believe she'll be staying here more than a few days after going over her symptoms, she got moved to a short-term stay room," Cupid explained, sounding very much like he'd rather do anything else than explain to Juan what went on after he left. "Well? Go on up and see her. I haven't got all day."

"Thank you!" Juan smiled, walking over to the elevator. He hummed to himself as he rode up to the third floor. He'd gotten an excellent night's sleep last night and, after weighing his options, had decided that working in a hospital really wasn't _so _bad compared to the jail time he could be serving, so he was much more optimistic.

When he reached the room, he heard voices, so he stayed outside, assuming it was a doctor giving her a physical. When he realized that the voices he heard both belonged to children, however, he entered the room.

Piper was sitting up in bed looking at the window. The window was wide open and there was a young boy sitting there. Juan wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to yell and scream that the boy was pretty idiotic for sitting in a window on the third floor, but at the same time, he was worried the boy would fall out if he startled him, so for a few minutes he just stood there. Then he did a quick observation of the boy. Aside from appearing to have a serious addiction to the color lilac as his hair, eyes, and clothes were all lilac-colored, he also had a crown floating a few inches above his head and a pair of wings moving slightly on his back as he sat there.

The boy was a fairy.

"So you just said…" Piper began.

"Yep," the young fairy agreed. He sounded rather smug.

"They believed you?"

"Well, they let me go, didn't they?" the young fairy laughed and Piper giggled. "Oh, it appears we have a visitor. Are you here to take blood?"

"What? Oh! No, that's Juandissimo, the fairy I told you about," Piper explained, and waved him in. Juan continued just standing there awkwardly. Visiting hours were only in the evenings. There was no way they knew that this young fairy was here, and that made Juan rather anxious.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry if my Piper caused you any trouble, sir," the young fairy remarked. The fairy looked to be about ten to twelve in human years, but his demeanor was that of a full-grown adult.

"I am sorry, I cannot claim that I know you, _Niño_," Juan awkwardly stated.

"I'm just a friend of Piper's," the young fairy grinned. He had the strangest smile, it was sort of crooked which would make you think that he had done something wrong, but at the same time it made Juan want to nod and go along with whatever the young fairy had to say.

"His name's Poof," Piper added. "And he really needs to finish his story!"

"Don't worry, angel, I will, but first I need to get a few things cleared away with Juandissimo here," Poof assured her.

Juan was beginning to feel like there was a whole lot going on that he had no idea about.

"Now, may I see Piper's chart? I'm concerned that the fairy that completed them might have…stretched the truth a bit on some of his answers," Poof explained.

"I do not have it," Juan answered, and he was quite happy that this was the case.

"Alright, that can be cleared up later. For right now, I think there are some things you should know," Poof admitted, and Piper gasped.

"But my dad said…"

"I know, precious, I know, but your dad was who got us into this mess," Poof insisted.

"What is it that you are needing to be telling me?" Juan queried.

"Well, I can't tell you everything, but there are definitely some things this hospital should know. The first is that the fairy who dropped her off was not her godparent, and those forms were most likely forged. But he did exactly what we needed – he got her here. The second is that she's not sick. In fact, as of right now, she is completely cured, but she needs to stay here anyway. And the last one?"

"Yes?" Juan urged. His head was already spinning.

"You can't tell him that!" Piper wailed.

"Alright, alright. But he must know your big secret eventually, and if you won't tell him, I will," Poof warned. Piper nodded, clinging to his hand.

Juan collapsed into a chair. "I am in need of more information than that!"

"I have to go. I shouldn't be here," Poof suddenly remarked, and Piper let out a wail.

"You can't leave me again! I just got you back!" she complained.

"I'll be back," Poof promised, and he abruptly jumped out the window.

---------


	4. Chapter Four

**Title: **What Hurts the Most

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Pairing: **Cosmo/Timmy/Anti-Cosmo

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Contains yaoi. Use discretion.

--------

**A/N: I should really be updating To Love A Fairy, not this. But I'm hoping that maybe posting a new chapter will help me get more reviews…**

**-------**

Juan grumbled as he mopped the kitchen floors. Cupid seemed to really enjoy torturing him that night. Every job that even a maintenance worker would grumble about, Cupid tossed at him.

He was yet to see Piper, hadn't seen Piper in hours, and Cupid kept promising him an update and then ordering him to do something else.

He turned to scrub the window and felt a cool draft before he fully registered that Poof was sitting there on the windowsill, his hair blowing slightly in the wind.

Juan just stood there and stared for a minute before rushing forward and trapping Poof's wrist in his grip. He had planned for this exact moment when he saw Poof again and this time Poof wasn't leaving without giving him some answers.

Poof slipped easily out of the older fairy's grasp and leaned against the metal refrigerator, the moonlight casting an eerie glow over the fairy child's young-looking features.

"I came here to explain a few things to you. I went to Piper's room but you weren't there. I was worried you'd left for the night. I don't much like searching for houses," Poof explained, staring down at his fingernails, perfectly rounded pale pink and white crescents.

"No, that_ tirón _Cupid will not allow me to leave," Juan explained. Poof laughed softly and then shook his head.

"_Tirón_ indeed. He won't even let me into the hospital. Granted, I have other methods of getting in, as you've seen," Poof murmured, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. "Now, I think there are a few things you should know about Piper."

"I agree," Juan nodded.

"The fairy that brought her in was not her fairy godparent. He was the notorious anti-fairy Anti-Cosmo in disguise. But, I must say, he did have the right. He is her father, after all," Poof murmured. "One of them, anyway."

"Who is the other one?" Juan demanded, confused. Yes, male/male pregnancies were indeed possible when you were a fairy or anti-fairy, but they were rather uncommon, and the baby would still be a fairy or anti-fairy, not a human.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the 'Chosen One', Timmy Turner?" Poof queried and Juan's eyes widened.

"B-but he is married to Tootie! They have two kids!" Juan insisted. Poof sighed.

"It does grow rather tedious to explain this so often. Thankfully I harvested a memory or two from Piper while I was up there so I won't have to explain it to you," Poof remarked, and with a wave of his wand, a rather large TV screen appeared and flickered a few times before playing.

_18-year-old Timmy screamed until his lungs ached, and then screamed some more. His voice sounded horrible after an hour of almost ceaseless screaming but it seemed the only logical thing to do when you were chained in the dungeon of your godfather's worst enemy._

"_Timothy Turner," a voice called out as the fairy floated into the light of the torches that dimly lit the dungeon. "A pleasure to see you, lad. Tell me, how is Cosmo? Is he doing well?"_

"_Let me out of here!" Timmy wailed. _

"_Oh, I will in time, my dear Timothy, but not until you give me what I have been craving. For you see, young fellow, the truth of the matter is this: I have become quite infatuated with you, and it seems the only way to relieve myself of the infatuation is to feed it," Anti-Cosmo explained, filing his nails with his wand and raising an eyebrow. "Do you follow, my friend?"_

_  
"The only thing I follow is how soon I'm getting out of here," Timmy snarled, tugging against his chains as hard as he could. _

"_I will release you as soon as I have had my fill of you," Anti-Cosmo replied. "Now, let's not engage in such foolish manners as putting off what is inevitable. Let me rid you of those superfluous clothes."_

"_Don't you dare!" Timmy shrieked, but Anti-Cosmo didn't listen…_

"I am not comfortable watching this," Juan remarked, turning his head away from the screen. Poof waved his wand and away the picture went.

"That's fine," Poof decided, nodding. "But you must watch this next one. I promise you that it is much less graphic."

_Timmy sat on his bed sobbing, clinging to Cosmo._

"_It's just not fair that he did this and just gets away with it," Timmy whimpered, and Cosmo held the boy close, murmured comforting words in his ear._

_  
"Sure, they'll look for him but they'll never find him," Timmy muttered bitterly, and then looked up at Cosmo for reassurance. _

"_They might, you never know. Anti-Cosmo is cunning, but this is the Fairy World police we're talking about," Cosmo reminded him._

"_No punishment they give him will ever make up for what he did to me," Timmy sobbed. _

"_Can you think of a single punishment that would be?" Cosmo queried, and Timmy shook his head. Then, suddenly, he nodded._

"_Yes. There is one punishment that would suit him just fine. Mother Nature's punishment for all of those who engage in haphazard sex," Timmy decided._

"_What would that be?" Cosmo confusedly asked._

"_I wish Anti-Cosmo would have my child, and have to raise it, too!" Timmy announced._

"_Timmy, think about how Foop turned out. Do you really want to put a child through that?" Cosmo queried._

"_You're right. It'd be miserable," Timmy sighed. "Wait! I wish it would have a fairy godparent, the best fairy godparent in the whole universe! Someone who could fix everything that Anti-Cosmo does wrong! And I wish her godparent never had to go away forever, and that Anti-Cosmo couldn't harm a single hair on its head!"_

"_Perfect," Cosmo agreed, and with a wave of his wand, the wish was granted._

"Timmy's wish came true," Poof added as the screen went dark. "Piper was born nine months later to Anti-Cosmo. Naturally, they were horrible parents, but Piper's godfather made up for it. He grew with her like the perfect twin brother and watched over her like the perfect father. The life promised to be miserable turned out not to be so bad after all."

"Who is her godparent?" Juan queried, feeling a bit dizzy from finding out about this completely hidden affair.

Poof finally looked away from the dark screen and the two shades of purple in the two fairies' eyes contrasted in the moonlight.

"The same fairy that had been Timmy's playmate since he was ten. Someone who was used to being a godparent at a very young age. Cosmo and Wanda were sad to see their son be assigned to someone so early, and of course Timmy missed him terribly, but Piper wouldn't have survived without him," Poof continued.

"You mean…"

"I'm Poof Cosma, and I'm Piper's fairy godparent," Poof explained. "I'm the one who's been making Piper so sick, but trust me, it was perfectly necessary. It was the only way to get her out of the house when her half-brother came home."

"They let Foop out?" Juan gasped. He was familiar with that part of the story.

"He broke out. He wasn't kidding when he said he wanted revenge on me all those years ago, and he was horrified when he discovered that I'd been living in his house for all this time. He was scheduled to come home that day. Piper and her father had a fight about it and he threatened her. I revealed myself to him to protect her, and he attacked us. Piper wished to be taken out of the house by any means necessary. I did what I had to do."

A door slammed out in the hallway and Poof jumped.

"I've been here too long. Give Piper my best," Poof smiled, and before Juan could stop him, if that would have even been his intent, Poof was out the window and gone.

-------


	5. Chapter Five

**Title: **What Hurts the Most

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Pairing: **Cosmo/Timmy/Anti-Cosmo

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Contains yaoi. Use discretion.

--------

Juan began to get used to Poof's sudden appearances. Whenever he was alone with Piper or by himself in any room with a window he had gotten used to having Poof's voice begin speaking, even with no sounds precipitating the speech. Poof was good at what he did, scary good, but other than that Juan had deemed the kid pretty much harmless. Nothing had gone missing from the hospital or anything like that, and he meant the world to Piper, so Juan trusted the kid.

So that night when Poof very abruptly appeared in the hallway, Juan barely even acknowledged him except to point out that Piper's room had been moved again and he would give an elderly woman quite a scare if he were to go in the window of her old room.

"I'm here to see you," Poof stated in his ever-calm voice. But Juan could tell something was the matter. Poof had the ghost of a smile on his lips but there was something missing from the boy. It was as though he had lost his usual…sparkle.

Juan set the tool he was using to wash the windows down and turned to Poof, waiting, but Poof shook his head and beckoned Juan into an empty room. Immediately Poof sat down on the bed. Sitting down made him look even littler than his usual petite size, and Juan felt that ever-present irrational need to protect him reemerge.

"The doctors are planning on releasing Piper tomorrow," Poof remarked. Juan did not question this. The doctors had been planning to release her soon for about a week now as her symptoms had mysteriously disappeared.

"_Sí. _Does this suit you? You're always talking of how you hate her being here."

"I need her to be released to me tonight," Poof continued without answering Juan's question.

"I am sorry. I cannot allow you to remove her from this hospital without permission," Juan admitted.

"I know you didn't steal the diamond," Poof calmly remarked without looking at Juan. If one was to look at Poof, they might say that he looked very interested in the painting across the room, but Juan knew Poof well enough now to know that he was merely avoiding eye contact.

"I was not accused of stealing the diamond. I was accused of attempting to," Juan answered back just as calmly. "And I do not see what that has to do with…"

"Remy forced you to," Poof interrupted.

"There is no proof of that," Juan sighed. "If there were, I would not be here."

"And Piper and I would be in way over our heads without you," Poof added. Finally, he met Juan's eyes. "I was there that night, Juandissimo. I heard what he wished for; I know what you had to do to make it come true. And if you help me get Piper out of here, you have a witness that you did nothing wrong."

"How were you there that night?" Juan stammered, staring at the lilac-haired boy curiously.

"I have a very keen sense of who'll cross my path. One could almost call it…magic," Poof grinned. "I knew I'd need your help someday, so I went to the Buxaplenty house with the intention of meeting you, but naturally Remy stated he'd never heard of you and slammed the door in my face. I used the window in the parlor to enter the house and I heard Remy wish to have a fortune of his own so he didn't have to rely on his parents anymore. He forced you to try to steal that diamond and when you were caught, he claimed that you'd had a fight and he'd wished you gone hours ago. And who were the Fairy World Police going to believe, a seemingly innocent rich young man, or a fairy that'd just been caught red-handed trying to steal a diamond? You were framed, Juandissimo, and all they'd have to do is check my memory to see it as the truth."

"I still cannot let my own selfish will allow you to kidnap a child from a hospital, Poof. I am truly sorry," Juan sighed.

"I would never take Piper anywhere against her will," Poof insisted, his usually calm voice sounding angry.

"Believe me, I know how the Fairy World Police work. They see you sneaking a child out of the hospital and the first thing that'll come to their mind is that you're kidnapping her. And that, _mí Niño_," Juan explained, "is what they'll convict you of."

"And what do you expect me to do? Just allow Anti-Cosmo and Foop to have her?" Poof demanded.

"What are they planning to do with her?" Juan gasped.

"They've teamed up and they're coming to get her tomorrow. I don't know their complete plan, but I'm not sticking around to see how she'll end up. I've been trying to take her tonight, but of course, Cupid has already figured that out. He hasn't left her bedside all night," Poof explained.

"Who is at the front desk?" Juan muttered and Poof let out a soft chuckle.

"Some female fairy, last I checked. She's clearly not doing her job. She let _me _into the hospital, after all," Poof grinned, and Juan had to laugh. While he had never seen Cupid and Poof meet once, Poof was constantly talking of how uptight Cupid was, while Cupid commented constantly about a purple-haired child who was constantly trying to get in without an adult.

"Strictly forbidden," Cupid had insisted, and Poof was quite fond of repeating that in a high, nasally voice to make Piper giggle.

"Long story short, I need Cupid out of that room so I can get Piper safely to Earth to hide with Timmy and Cosmo," Poof explained. "I was really hoping you could get him out of there."

"What do you want me to do?" Juan sighed. Poof smiled at him.

"Pretty much anything. Fake an injury. Cause a fiasco. Anything that would get him out of that room for at least half an hour. By the time he gets back, there will be no stopping me," Poof shrugged, blowing his long bangs out of his face.

"I will only need one thing from you, then," Juan decided. Poof nodded.

"Of course, your charges will be dropped by tomorrow morning. You will be free to do as you please for the rest of your days," Poof smiled, patting Juan on the arm and standing to leave, but Juan caught the young fairy by the hand. Poof jumped, surprised, but he didn't pull away as he had that night in the kitchen.

"Please, do keep both Piper and yourself safe. I have grown quite fond of you two _Niños,_" Juan whispered. Poof gave him a sad smile and threw his arms around the muscular fairy.

"You're a good man, Juan. Try to keep yourself out of trouble for me," Poof pleaded.

"I will do my best," Juan promised, and then in a blur of lilac Poof was gone.

---------

Piper squirmed anxiously in her bed.

"Why do have to stay here again?" Piper queried.

"For the millionth time, Piper, there is someone plotting to take you and I have to watch you to make sure they don't," Cupid snapped. Tonight he was all decked out in a security uniform and kept his wand at ready. Piper, however, felt more safe when Poof was there with her than when Cupid was keeping him away and was having some serious trouble falling asleep with Cupid watching her every move.

"Leering", indeed. She felt like a bug under a microscope.

The sound of Latin music came from the hallway and Piper had to hold in a giggle as Cupid's head snapped to look.

"_Amor dulce,_" Juan whispered, dancing into the room and taking Cupid's hand in his own. Cupid ripped his hand away and glared at the other fairy.

"What in heaven's name do you think you are doing? Turn off that music this instant!"

"Follow the sound of your love's heartbeat, _amor_," Juan whispered. Cupid quirked an eyebrow.

"Have you been drinking, Juandissimo?"

"Only from the sweet fountain of love," Juan winked. He honestly felt pretty foolish but he had a feeling that Cupid was secretly a sucker for this sort of thing. Already he could see Cupid's tough façade falling away and his heart melting.

"Where exactly do you think you are? We're in a hospital. Pediatrics wing, no less. This sort of thing needs to stop this instant," Cupid growled, but his voice didn't have its usual biting edge to it, and this time when Juandissimo took his hand he didn't pull away but rather let himself be pulled to his feet and lead towards the door.

"Where are you taking me?" Cupid queried, gasping as Juan twirled him around and then pulled him close.

"Far away from here," Juan promised, and Cupid sighed.

"I don't know what you're playing at, Juandissimo, but whatever it is, I suppose I'd better find out," Cupid decided.

"Get a room," Piper muttered, but she was hiding her giggles in her pillow. Already she was sure this was part of Poof's plan, so she didn't question the bizarre behavior of the two males as they exited the room. Seconds later, she saw a lilac light outside her window.

Juan had expected Cupid to melt a bit, maybe allow himself to be lead out of the room. That was part of the plan.

He hadn't expected to be thrown up against the wall and kissed the second they were outside of the room. Cupid tasted faintly of chocolate, he noticed with a slight smile, and willingly kissed him back.

"Where did this come from?" Juan teased gently.

"What can I say? I've always had a thing for those good-looking bad boy types," Cupid shrugged. "The on-call room should be empty. I've got most of the staff positioned at the doors."

"What about Piper?" Juan asked, and then mentally winced. Had he just ruined Poof's plan?

But Cupid merely replied, "Oh, she'll be fine," and lead him down the hall.

--------


	6. Chapter Six

**Title: **What Hurts the Most

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Pairing: **Cosmo/Timmy/Anti-Cosmo, Juandissimo/Cupid

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Contains yaoi. Use discretion.

--------

Juan wouldn't say it was the best night of his life. He'd had better, and under much better circumstances than these.

But underneath his harsh exterior, Cupid was the sweetest man Juan had ever met, and Juan couldn't say for a second that he didn't enjoy that night more than many other nights he'd experienced.

He feigned shock when he learned that Piper had left the hospital. There was a sloppy signature signing her out, however, and the temporary receptionist stated that Piper had left with a very nice elderly gentleman with lilac-colored hair who'd claimed to be her god-grandfather.

"Well, as long as someone responsible checked her out, I suppose there's no use calling in the Fairy World police," Cupid decided, and then began humming show tunes as he filled out some paperwork before kicking the temporary receptionist out of his chair and cheerfully admitting people into the hospital.

A few days later the Fairy World police came to explain to Juan that there had been a sudden appearance of a mysterious young boy at the police station with the memory to prove Juan innocent. They had convicted Remy and forcibly taken away all memory of Juan, placing him under the custody of his parents.

Juan was free to go.

------

A few days later, he dropped Cupid off at the hospital after their date and had the strangest urge to visit Piper's room one more time. He hadn't been in there since he seduced Cupid that fateful night and it was almost as if he was expected the little brunette to be lying there in bed waiting for him.

"I shall only be a moment," Juan had promised Cupid, who'd merely shrugged.

"Take as long as you need," Cupid smiled, giving Juan a gentle goodnight kiss before returning to his desk.

Juan rode up the elevator in a strangely melancholy mood and spent quite a bit of time dawdling in the hall before finally entering the empty room. They didn't get a lot of people in pediatrics, after all, only your occasional Nega child and the very rare human godchild. An empty room in the pediatrics wing was certainly not out of the ordinary.

The bed was made and the room looked quite refreshed if Juan did say so himself. Abruptly he let out a quiet whimper and went over to the window, unlocking it in the slightest hopes that a certain lilac-haired boy might come in.

He waited there for a half an hour, sitting in the chair in the corner and watching the bed. He missed those kids something terrible.

Finally he resigned himself to the fact that Poof and/or Piper were not going to be showing up that night, and he left the room sadly.

He couldn't bring himself to relock the window.

------

"Is something wrong, Juan?" Cupid finally asked one night. Juan jumped and offered an awkward smile.

"Of course not, _amor. _Why would you believe so wrongfully that something is wrong?"

"That's the third window you've unlocked tonight, and you've only been here for about fifteen minutes," Cupid pointed out. "Now, I'm all for weird fetishes and whatnot, but isn't an obsession with unlocking windows a bit peculiar?"

"I suppose I was expecting something to happen," Juan admitted.

"What might that be?" Cupid curiously queried.

"I do not really know for sure," Juan sighed. "I was just really hoping it would."

"Aw," Cupid smiled gently. "Well, I've got tons of paperwork. Why don't you run on down to the cafeteria and get yourself some coffee? Since you've resigned yourself to staying here with me all night, I'm sure you'll need it."

"Okay, _mi amor,_" Juan agreed, and caught the key that Cupid tossed him. He shuffled to the elevator and rode up a floor to the second level. He couldn't bear to go into the cafeteria, not after his encounter with Poof there, so instead he slid down onto the floor and peered into the nursery. All of the babies in there were crying loudly except for one that was fast asleep. He wondered how it could sleep with all that noise going on in there.

"Babies sure are cute, aren't they?" a familiar voice stated. Juan whirled around and spotted a familiar lilac-haired boy standing in the window. "You don't need to worry about unlocking windows for me. I'm great at picking the locks."

Juan couldn't resist pulling the boy into a tight hug and smiled at the soft laugh that Poof emitted before hugging him back.

"I have missed you terribly!" Juan exclaimed. "But where is Piper? She does not enjoy being without you, if I am correct."

"After all it took to get Chester to look after her for a while we couldn't exactly take her without explanation. She's asleep on his couch right now, but she insisted that I come tell you that she's okay," Poof explained. "In fact, we'll probably be dropping in pretty often. Piper's taken quite a liking to you."

"I cannot honestly say that I have not taken quite a liking to you two as well," Juan admitted.

"Sorta got that from the hug," Poof grinned. "And I'd be lying if I didn't say that I find you pretty cool, too."

"I am honored," Juan smiled, and Poof smiled back.

-----------

_Fin_


End file.
